


Jealousy

by lifeandlighters



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 3, Gallavich Week, Jealousy, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandlighters/pseuds/lifeandlighters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Mickey shouldn't go to the club with Ian...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"You know you don’t have to come to work with me _every day_ , right?” Ian asked as they pulled up in front of the club. He paid the cabbie and joined Mickey on the curb where he was met with a perfected bitch-face.

"Of course I do. Now, can we get away from these fuckin’ creeps." He hooked his arm around Ian’s who just laughed at the overly offended faces of a few potential patrons. He was surprised his boss hadn’t kicked Mickey out yet for scaring away clients, but then Ian remembered who his boyfriend was and Mickey would just kick the guy’s ass and go back inside.

It was fairly early so the club wasn’t totally packed yet. They made their way easily across the floor and to the locker room. “Okay, Mick, really. I’m fine now. I can change by myself and you know the other dancers. They’re all to scared of you to try anything anyways.”

Mickey looked around the room briefly before sighing, “Yeah, okay. I’m just gonna go buy a drink.”

"Okay," Mickey turned to leave, but Ian called after him, "Hey! Don’t I get a good-bye kiss?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

The older boy rolled his eyes, but held back a smile and kissed Ian deeply. Even after all this time, one kiss was enough to make both of their heads fuzzy, and spines crackle with the electricity. They pulled away, and Ian’s mouth quirked at the corners.

"I’ll see ya, Firecrotch."

"Bye, Mick."

—-

The night had been going fairly well. No one had made a move on Ian so far, and Mickey had gotten a few drinks for free since he was there so often. Ian was convinced that the bartender had a crush on him also, but Mickey didn’t believe it.

It had taken Mickey a while to adjust to not dashing up to shove every guy that approached Ian away. He didn’t like leaving Ian with those gross, geriatric freaks, but those freaks were paying the bills right now. He sat there and grit his teeth as Ian gave another man a lap dance, waiting for the guy to lay a hand on Ian so he could have an excuse to stop it.

The hand never came, and Mickey huffed whilst Ian made his way onto a stage to dance to the next song. He was mentally preparing himself to endure at least twenty pairs of hands stuffing bills into Ian’s booty short when a hand tapped on his shoulder.

Mickey groaned at the inevitable, but the person he spun to face was not what he expected. Instead of old and flaming, the guy who approached him was closer to his age and gorgeous, obviously, not as gorgeous as Ian, but still _damn_. “Hey,” the guy said half-yelling to be heard over the music. “Can I buy you a drink?”

"Uh- no, thanks," Mickey said brusquely, and looked back to his half-empty drink.

The guy raised his eyebrows, and leaned closer, putting on his best smile. “C’mon, please?”

"I-" Mickey began hesitance plain in his voice, but was cut off by the guy’s hand on his arm.

"What’re you having? Scotch, rocks?" He didn’t wait for Mickey’s reply to order the aforementioned drink.

—-

Mickey didn’t know it, but Ian liked to keep tabs on him at the club as well. He could generally watch over him pretty well from his dancing places, and make sure Mickey didn’t get into too much trouble, and keep the customers from getting kicked in the crotch by grabbing their attention instead. The latter was kind of hard, but Mickey could usually establish a don’t-fuck-with-me vibe from the beginning and people wouldn’t hit on him.

Tonight wasn’t any different. As Ian danced he watched Mickey out of the corner of his eye, casually admiring how attractive he was  and silently praying they could just have one quiet night with no trouble.

However, they didn’t come often, and Ian wasn’t sure why he thought they’d have one tonight. He turned slowly in his dancing and when he came to face the bar again he was unpleasantly surprised. The man at the bar with Mickey was incredibly attractive and _young_. Mickey’d never been approached by a young guy before, and for once, Ian was unsure how Mickey would respond.

The man was leaning in close, and undoubtedly offering Mickey a drink.  And for some reason, Mickey wasn’t shoving him away like he did with most people. The song ended and Ian briefly thought about staying up there for the next one before the guy’s hand landed on Mickey’s arm.

Ian lost it. He rushed down from the stage and shoved his way through the crowd of people, ignoring the ones hurriedly stuffing bills in his pants as he walked by.

—-

Mickey had had it. He desperately wanted this guy to leave, but couldn’t bring himself to be physically aggressive. He’d tried everything he could think of verbally to get him to go away, and he couldn’t take a hint, that’s when Ian saved him.

He’d never been more happy to see him in his life. Ian walked up and immediately put an arm around Mickey’s waist in a deliberate display of affection.

"Hey, Mick," He said and kissed him, hard. Normally, Mickey would’ve told him to fuck off, and then kissed him again, but tonight he didn’t care.

"Woah, hey! Do you mind? We were talking." The guy snapped thinly concealing his irritation. He turned back to Mickey, but Ian spoke again.

"And I think your conversation’s over." He squared his shoulders and moved to stand more in front of Mickey who was smirking at Ian, slightly impressed. He didn’t see this side of him often.

All the while, Ian was working so hard to keep his temper in check, but this guy was ridiculous and not leaving. He held tightly to Mickey’s hand, and glared at the other man. A few more scathing comments were shot back and forth and Ian was nearly convinced he was going to have to punch him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The guy advanced toward him and Ian mirrored him. Their faces were close and their eyes locked when Mickey spoke for the first time since Ian had approached.

"Woah, woah, easy, tough guy," Mickey said suddenly worried Ian was going to hit the guy and definitely get fired. He placed a hand on Ian’s chest and pushed slightly. "Who the fuck is he? He’s my fucking boyfriend that’s who." He snapped and it was his turn to stand defensively in front of Ian. "Now back _the hell_ off before I snap your fucking neck.”

He looked at Mickey for a long moment and then nodded. The guy took his coat and left without another word.

They both let out a long breath, and Mickey leaned his head back on Ian’s chest. “So, I’m your boyfriend, huh?”

"Shut up," Mickey smiled, "Of course you are." Ian kissed the top of his head, and Mickey pushed his hips back against Ian’s, enjoying the sudden intake of breath he drew. "You know, you’re really hot when you’re all jealous, possessive like that."

Ian smirked and leant down to Mickey’s ear, “Oh, yeah?” Mickey’s only response was to grind back harder. “Shit, we’re going home right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please like it here: theassbuttnephilim.tumblr.com/post/89054520197


End file.
